fallout_camp_navarrofandomcom-20200214-history
David Washington III
David Washington III is a Vault Dweller from Vault 209. He was named after his father David Washington Jr. David doesn't know his father and doesn't know he is the third to be named David Washington, so he is known to be David at first. History David Washington III's father had a lot of enemies out in the wasteland of America. His father brought his wife to Vault 209 so their son can be born safely and away from the dangers of the wasteland. Once David the III was born on May 25th 2261, the Overseer of Vault 209 told his father that his son can stay in the Vault but he would have to leave for the safety of Vault 209. He understood so he kissed his son farewell and left back into the Wasteland. Vault 209 In 2279, the Vault's water purifier system was falling apart. The Overseer tasked David and a few others to retrieve these parts from the wasteland. 'The Team' *David Washington III *Inari *Cletus *Keith The Overseer gave them their first location to go to, which was Pine Bluff of Arkansas. David instinctively tried to take leadership of this small group but Inari, the sole female of this group, shut down Davids attempted for leadership. David took the Overseer aside and spoke to him on how he would be a good leader but the Overseer didn't see it in him so he declined his request despite David passing the G.O.A.T. test as a Shift Manager. They left to Pine Bluff immediately. Leaving Vault 209 When David and the others left Vault 209, their destination is Pine Bluff. David quickly came to the realization that his fellow Vault Dweller, Inari, would become a thorn up David's rear-end because she kept challenging and compete for leadership of the group. While they were arguing, they both ran into some Mongrels which started to surround the group. They all fought off the Mongrels and left to Pine Bluff. Pine Bluff Pine Bluff wasn't far from Vault 209, so their arrival didn't take long. Once they arrived to Pine Bluff, they all saw a crowd in the front gate. David went ahead to investigate and saw two groups having an argument. The two groups that were arguing in front of the entrance of Pine Bluff were one baseball themed gang called Benny's Hatchers gang and the Big Bam Militia merchants. David attempted to deescalate the argument between the two groups, but his attempt failed and the security of Pine Bluff told him to back off. David had an unknown hooded individual touch his shoulder and told him to listen to security, which after he did. Once the argument died down and both groups went there separate ways, David and his group entered Pine Bluff. 'Entering Pine Bluff' David entered Pine Bluff after he had a security check done for any contraband than the next group who entered with a brahmin. They had a individual under the brahmin poorly hiding carrying a Mini-Nuke to sneak in Pine Bluff but he was got caught by the Security Chief who hauled him off after confiscating the illegal contraband. David, looking to find someone to assist him on his main quest, chased after the Security Chief to ask him questions but before he even got to him in time, he was separated from his group and than tackled by the hooded individual. David in a daze, was dragged off by this individual to the University of Arkansas. This hooded individual brought him into one of the sections of the University but when David tried to turn his Pip-Boy 3000 flashlight on, the hooded individual shut it right off and told him, "Keep your light off, they will find us". Once he got David on his feet, he told him to follow and brought him in a basement of the University. He pulled down a switch and a secret safe room door opened up. They both entered and the hooded individual close the door. 'The Reformers' Once the door closed, the hooded individual took his hood and baggy clothing off to reveal he was wearing standard issued Enclave Soldier fatigues. He pulled his Plasma Pistol up to his face, with the green glow, revealed this is a safe room for the Enclave. Second Lieutenant Riley: "Don't worry I am with the Enclave. I don't have much time, but I need you to deliver this message to Lieutenant Colonel Mila. It is important. I am being pursued by the Brotherhood of Steel and our base is North East from Pine Bluff. The location is--" They both heard the door upstairs bust right open and heavy metallic stomping with shouts from Brotherhood of Steel Soldiers. "Where is he?", "He is here somewhere", "Enclave scum". Riley told David he is going to fight them and he needs to wait here. He open the hatch door and closed it behind him. Once he went upstairs, he heard "THERE HE IS, OPEN FIRE". Riley took down two Brotherhood of Steel Power Armor Soldiers and the rest disintegrated Riley. Once the Brotherhood Soldiers looked for David and couldn't find him, they left. David left the safe room once he was pretty sure it was all clear and left the University. He went the the Court Circuit than he listened to the holotape he received from the Second Lieutenant Riley. Message to Lt. Col. Mila: :Riley: 'This is 2nd Lt. Riley of Enclave Scout Regiment Delta. We have spotted a group of Super Mutants northwest of Pine Bluff. We are keeping eyes on the-- :'Enclave Scout: "Vertibird overhead, get to cover!". :*Laser and Gun fire where the Super Mutants were at* :Riley: The Brotherhood of Steel are now attacking the Super Mutants so we are gonna stay in cover and wait for them to leave. :Enclave Scout: "Stray Missile Incoming!" :*Explosion nearby is heard* :Riley: Damn it, that missile killed one of our own. :Enclave Scout: "We have been spotted by the Brotherhood!" :Shots of laser fire are directed towards the Enclave Scouts :Riley: Shit, fire at will! Lieutenant Colonel Mila, I am sorry, we have been revealed. I am ordering a retreat to Pine Bluff, NOW! Whoever gets this message, please get this to Lieutenant Colonel Mila. This message will be your clearance to get into our base. End of Log As David finished listening to the log, he was confused and felt obligated to get this message to Mila but all he knows is the Enclave base is North East of Pine Bluff but he needs to focus on helping his Vault out. He bumped into Mayor Brannigan outside the Court Circuit. Mayor Brannigan spoke to David. He was surprised to see a Vault Dweller from Vault 209 here at Pine Bluff, he asked David why is he here. David explained to him that he is here because his Vaults water purifier needs new parts since it is falling apart, and he only has 29 days left. The Mayor told David he might be able to help him and asked him to meet him later in his office here at the Court Circuit. 'The Election' The next day, David met with Mayor Brannigan and hoped he can assist him in getting the parts for his vault's water purifier. Brannigan said he could help him, but he needs him to complete a quest before he can give him the parts. Mayor Brannigan explained to David that he has been in office for almost two decades and wants to be re-elected but it will be a lot harder to be re-elected because he always had easy rivals to beat. Now he has three candidates he has to compete against to win the election. When David left the Court Circuit, he bumped into the The President. The President introduced himself and asked the Vault Dweller to come to his hotel later so he can show him around. 'Election Candidates' *Mayor Brannigan *Benny Hatcher *The President *Birch He told David the kind of people these three are. He explained that Benny Hatcher is the leader of his gang called the Hatcher Gang. He said they terrorize the town and vandalize it, which is why the town is such a mess. Brannigan than talked about Birch of the Oak's Hill Resort. He explained Birch and his members are all noble ghouls. They are cruel and destructive. They kill for sport and they only care for themselves. He mentioned the President, said he is another ghoul that runs the Presidential Hotel and blames him for the Feral Ghoul problem within the town. Once he was done explaining to David about his rivals, he than explained to David that the Brotherhood of Steel control the elections to make sure no sabotage or the ballots don't get rigged. He told David the only way for him to win the election is his rival either need to step down from the election or be "taken cared of". He gave David his quest to peacefully convinced Brannigan's rivals to step down from the election or to assassinate them. He gave David a 10mm Pistol and 30 10mm bullets. David was on his way. Benny Hatcher's Gang The first rival of Mayor Brannigan's was Benny Hatcher. A Gang Leader of the Benny Hatcher Gang, which they are located in the baseball field of Pine Bluff. They all wear baseball gear and look like a gang of baseball players in Pine Bluff. When David arrived to their baseball field, he ran into one of the thugs that was at the entrance of Pine Bluff and instantly recognized him for trying to deescalate the fight. Oscar:"Hey, I know you. You are that Vault Dweller that tried to stop the fight between me and those merchants before Security told you to back off." David:"Yes that was me. Nice place you got here. What is this weird looking place?" Oscar:"What do you mean? This is a baseball field. Have you not heard of baseball? Baseball was a favorite past time back in the old days before the bombs fell!" David:"No, I haven't. I am from Vault 209. We didn't have much American History in my Vault. Please, I am interested to learn of this Baseball." Oscar: *(Jumps right up and says)* Alright, let me bring you to Phil. Our Leaders many great Grandfather. He was a baseball player before the big war that happen over 200 years ago. He's been alive ever since. Oscar brings David to meet Phil so David can learn about the history of Baseball. He meets Phil but was shocked on what he was looking at. Phil:"Ever seen a Ghoul before, Smoothskin?"--"You look like saw a monster in your closet, ha. ha. ha." David:"I am so sorry, sir. This is my first time outside my vault. I have never seen your "Kind" before. You said you are a Ghoul?" Phil:"Yes, I was human like you before the radiation mutated me into a ghoul, son." Oscar mentions to Phil you wish to learn about baseball and its history involving Old American culture. Phil smiled, big, and spoke to David for about 10-15 minutes about the history of baseball. David, liking the idea of baseball and how its a big part of American culture, shared his opinion with the two saying he agrees that baseball should be taught again. After some conversation, Phil mentions that he has two unique baseball bats in Little Rock. He asked David if he ever goes Little Rock, please get him his two baseball bats, after he will give him his spare he calls "Junior". Once Phil, Oscar and David finish up with baseball, David went to speak with Benny. Once he met Benny and Phil filled him in with their baseball conversation, David shared his concerns with the Mayor. He told them he originally came here because he was hired by the Mayor, in exchanged for the parts he needs for his vaults water purifier, to kill Benny because of the election. He wished to speak with Benny first because he is more of a Diplomat than a Hitman. Benny, appreciative for telling him this, asked him to help him in the election. While he finished his sentence, two ghouls up in the stands of the baseball field, attacked the field with Grenade Launchers. After a few explosions happened, David attempted to shoot these two men down but missed. These two Ghouls are from Birch's Gang up in Oaks Hill Resort. One of the two ghouls yells out, "Birch sends his regards", than they escaped. David told Benny he will handle Birch and try to bring a peace to the group but he if fails, he will get rid of him since he doesn't appreciate almost being killed. Oaks Hill Resort It only take a couple hours for David to deal with Birch. Once he got to Oaks Hill Resort, he met with Birch and spoke to him. He got to know Birch and his gang he leads of Oaks Hill Resort. They are all noble Ghouls that love to play Golf. David, recently learned about baseball and than learned about Golf. When he finished getting to know Birch and his group, he explained to Birch that he needs to step down from the election because he is all about first impressions. The attack on the baseball field rubbed him the wrong way about Birch as a leader and it took a few attempts for Birch to listen to reason, but eventually agreed and apologized for his actions. David thanked Birch and respected him for listening to him. He also told Birch about the Mayors contract. David wishes to bring an ceasefire and peace between Benny's Gang and Birch's Nobles. Birch, hearing that David was hired to be a Hitman was grateful of his honesty and agreed to stop the fighting to help rebuild Pine Bluff. David told Birch he needed him to "Disappear for a couple days" until he can get rid of the Mayor. He wants Birch to stay hidden and have his men "Fake his assassination" so the Mayor believes David is doing what he was hired to do. David went back to Benny and told him the good news. He also mentioned to Benny to also "Fake his assassination" and have his men act like Benny was killed. Benny told him that he needs The President (As he likes to call himself) to also join this alliance. David agreed and went to go speak to the President. The Presidential Hotel David went to the Presidential Hotel to speak with the President. He went to the Presidents Suite and spoke with him. The President his another Ghoul and he owns the Presidential Hotel. The Receptionist point him the direction and to the elevator he needed to take. The elevator is slow so it took a couple minutes to go up. Once the elevator reacted the top floor, The President welcomed David to his hotel. David spoke to him about the current situation, he asked David that if the Mayor wants him dead, please assassinate him. He explained why and David agreed but the President had a feral problem at the abandoned hospital down the road he wanted David to deal with first. The Feral Problem The Johnson Hospital was completed infested by feral ghouls. David recruited all three gangs men into dealing with this problem. The President sent Power Armor units, Benny sent Thugs with Bats & Baseball Grenades, and Birch sent men with Golf Clubs. It took a few hours but the whole building was infested by a horde of feral ghouls. David took lead on this mission, and ordered the men to spread out. Clearing the ferals out room by room, they eventually ended up in the basement which lead into an underground cloning facility that a deranged ghoul kept cloning feral to take this town over. David, killed this man after he was attacked by him, and stop the cloning of feral ghouls. The place was finally cleared and the feral problem of Pine Bluff was solved. The Mayor's Last Drink When David finished dealing with the Ghoul problem at Johnson Hospital in Pine Bluff, he returned to the Court Circuit to update his success to the Mayor. By this time, Mayor Brannigan was completely drunk. The mayor was slurring his words and couldn't stand up straight, but once his raised his bottle to say cheers than start downing his last drink, David took his 10mm Suppressed Pistol and shot the mayor twice in his head. Mayor Brannigan is dead. Election Day! David, Benny, Birch and the President were all standing out front of the Court Circuit in front of the settlements citizens. They announced that Mayor Brannigan is dead and that they all agreed to work together to rebuild Pine Bluff as a triumvirate republic until next election. Everyone cheered for their success on winning the election but the Warden of Pine Bluffs correctional facility stormed towards Court Circuit. Pine Bluff Civil War The Warden and his team of security officers rebelled against the newly elected triumvirates. David forgot to deal with the Warden before Election Day so a war broke out between Mayor's officials and the settlers of Pine Bluff. The battle only took a few hours before the Warden died from Benny's second-in-command, Oscar, shattered the Warden's skull with his bat. The Triumvirates continued. The Quest to The East David met with his newly elected friends of Pine Bluff. He spoke to them about the Water Purifier parts he needed for his Vault, but Benny explained to him that the parts they had are being used for their purifier since it was hit by an explosion not to long ago. He apologized for the inconvenience but if he gave those parts to Vault 209, Pine Bluff wouldn't have any clean water. David was very understanding and asked if there was any nearby settlements he could go to. They mentioned the Big Bam Militia and how they want to reestablished their trading, so they asked to head to Birmingham to send a message to them as well they might help Vault 209 for those parts. David thanked them and was off. Benny's 2nd-In-Command Benny caught up with David before he left Pine Bluff. Benny spoke with him and offered Oscar services as a bodyguard. Oscar is now a Companion David with Oscar, was off to Birmingham. Along the way, David's fellow Vault Dwellers did catch up to him and David also met a few new people along his travels. Inari and Cletus said that Keith went missing, so most likely he went back to the Vault or he was killed along his travels. The New Group Members The people David met were: *Gary *Ceasar *McMaster Gary Gary is another Vault Dweller, but he isn't from Vault 209. He is from Vault 108 and its located somewhere in the Capital Wasteland. Gary is a quite individual, not much is known about him but he is from Vault 108. Ceasar Ceasar is a pyrotechnic barbaric ghoul. He wears a leather chest guard, with leather shoulder pads. Under his chest guard, he wears a redish shirt and a black skirt. Ceasar seems to be not intelligent since his use of words are very little and he talk's about some Legion called Caesar's Legion. McMaster McMaster is a Minutemen Ghoul from the Commonwealth. He hates his own kind and his vocal cords have been effected by the radiation to the point of developing a "Russian" accent. He also has a dog that follows him around and loves to make jokes about Pre-War Socialism/Communism, but overall he joined the Minutemen to spread Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness. Meeting the Big Bam David, Ceasar and McMaster arrived at Birmingham. Category:Characters Category:Timeline Category:RPG